Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia
by OmniaVanitas
Summary: Envy is my Sin. Yaoi. Twincest/Incest. Sora/Roxas, Sora/Ventus, Vanitas/Ventus, Vanitas/Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**: Sorry for not updating for a long time. And sorry for starting a new story instead of updating the old ones as I should ^^b Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon any of my stories. Also, thanks to those who reviewed my other stories, for some weird reason, I couldn't reply to all of them as FFnet kept giving me error messages. But thank you all, I really appreciate every review! As for this story, well, it's quite dark, twisted, kinda like a love-square among Sora/Roxas/Ventus/Vanitas. I understand that the idea may upset some readers, so if you don't like the idea, please stay away from it.

**Pairing:** Sora/Roxas, Sora/Ventus, Vanitas/Ventus, Vanitas/Roxas (i.e. Sora and Vani are Semes, while Roku and Ven are Ukes.) Twincest and incest. Rated M for sexual stuff.

**Disclaimer:** own nothing.

* * *

><p>"...Ngh…Ah…Harder, Sora, Harder!...Agh…Sora…"<p>

I thrust into the blond boy underneath me again and again, not wanting to stop. My body is all heated from the rough sex but my heart is frozen, my mind is numb.

What I am doing with him is all wrong, very wrong, wrong in every fucking sense.

"Roxas…my Roxas…Roxas…"

Tears are rolling down from his porcelain face as he hears my groaning.

Roxas. No, that's not his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia<strong>

* * *

><p>My name is Sora. Everyone sees me as a happy-go-lucky dude. But am I really happy? No, I am not. That's a lie. I'm not happy at all.<p>

I could have been a happy guy if I didn't have a twin, if I never fall in love with my own twin brother. People think I'm a good guy, cheerful, loyal to friends, kind and gentle, having strong sense of justice and etc. They think a guy like me, who always has this goofy smile pasted on my face, should have been living a perfect happy life. Maybe I could once. But I have messed everything up.

Ever since we hit puberty, ever since I realized my true feelings towards my own brother, everything has changed. Those forbidden sinful feelings and thoughts turned my whole world upside down. I was once confused, completely lost, I was scared. I no longer knew what was right and what was wrong. Yes I know it is wrong to love your own brother, your own twin more than you should, but at the same time I feel it's just so natural and so obvious that I would fall for him. He's my Other, he is the other half of me. Without him, my heart and soul would be only half complete. So what is fucking wrong about loving him? Why is it wrong to give all my love to him? It's just natural I do that, right? Right?

After spending three years figuring out my own feelings, I am not confused or scared anymore. Now I have accepted the fact I love my twin more than I should, after all I can't lie to my own heart. I don't think it is wrong anymore, I'm not wrong to love someone with all my heart and soul. I love him. There's nothing wrong about it. I love him. I would say it aloud thousands of times if I'm allowed. I love him. It's not wrong. **I love him! It's not wrong!**

But I can't have him. He is not mine to have. It's not like I've done nothing after my realization. I've given him hints and I've learned the answer. No, he never feels the same way as I have for him, not to mention he's probably straight. It's just the brotherly love he has towards me. Nothing less nothing more. To him, it is completely wrong to love your own flesh and blood, completely insane. And it makes me sick. I can't tell him my true feelings and thoughts. I can't even touch him after puberty starts. My love for him is lustful. I want his everything. But I can't. I just can't. I love him too much. I can't hurt him, I don't want to hurt him. It'd make my heart broken if he gets hurt. So I don't dare to do anything. It's too dangerous. I know if I let my secret feeling out, everything would be ruined. I would lose him completely. Losing him, that's the most fucking unbearable unthinkable thing to me. I don't know whether I'd ever be able to keep living if I lost him. So, I'm content, as long as he stays with me, even just as a brother, it doesn't matter. I'm not happy, but I'm content.

Although, I don't know how long it will last, before I lose my sanity. I've tried so hard to keep my feelings in check, not dare to show a single bit of it. I think I've played my role as a brother well enough, but…but still, we become more and more distant for some reason. We used to be so close, always do everything together. But not anymore. Since high school starts, I can feel that Roxas seems to no long enjoy my accompany. He'd prefer to hang out with his friends rather than me. Nowadays he spends more time with his many friends, without inviting me join their group, like he's intentionally avoiding me. Yeah, he has so many friends, Xion, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Pence…and he's so popular among the girls, which, as you can imagine, drives me crazy.

**Jealousy**, the dark emotion has corrupted my heart. The damned, ugly, dark emotion - I know I shouldn't allow jealousy to consume my soul, but fuck it! That's the way I feel every time I see him laughing happily with the girls. I am jealous of all of them! They can talk to him, they can hug him, they can make him smile, they can make him happy,but Sora can't. None of those things I can do anymore. I am no longer the one to make Roxas happy. It's killing me inside. I don't even know what to do to stop him slipping away from my life without telling him the truth, without telling him how I truly feel. I can't. I can do nothing. I just let the pain slicing my heart, like a sharp knife, into millions of pieces.

And, there is one more person I feel **envy** toward.

Vanitas, my cousin, a real incarnation of Evil itself. I **envy** him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews. I'm trying to update this story as frequently as I can but with shorter chapters. I feel it's better this way? As a non-native speaker, writing fics in English isn't easy for me at all. So I really appreciate you reviewers' support. Thanks indeed!

**Pairing:** Sora/Roxas, Sora/Ventus, Vanitas/Ventus, Vanitas/Roxas.

**Disclaimer:** own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia<strong>

02

Family reunion. Totally waste of time. You gotta keep smiling to those so-called relatives whether you know them or not while the only thing they ask about is your damn grades at school. The only topics adults chat with each other about are always nothing fun but dry stuffs like job, income, social status and kids' grades. Yet, what's different about this year's family reunion (which I'm actually looking forward to) is that we've got more people this year. Our uncle has decided to move back to Destiny Island with his two sons after his wife passed away. Ever since they moved away to Radiant Garden, Uncle's family never once attended the family reunion. But this year they finally re-join us.

Ventus and Vanitas, the twins are our cousins. When was the last time we saw them? Probably was the age when we were still playing sand together. I never like Vanitas ever since we were kids, because he is too different to us. His midnight black hair makes him standing out among us easily as the rest of us all have much lighter hair color. And his eyes are golden, unlike Ven, Roxas and me, three of us have the same kind of blue eyes. Vanitas is the only kid who inherits Grandpa Xehanort's golden eyes.

Me and Vanitas never get along with each other. We hate each other's guts, despite the fact people would always mistake me and him as twins since we have the exact same faces and voices. Yeah, they also make the same mistake when they see Roxas and Ven, thinking they are identical twins as well. But no, Roxas is _my_ twin. In fact, it is our fathers who are identical twins and so are our mothers. So, genetically speaking, Roxas, Ven, Vanitas and me are like real siblings instead of cousins, since both of our parents share the exact same genome.

Yet the blood relation won't stop us from hating each other. Usually my easy-going personality allows me to get along with other people quite easily and it is rare that I would truly 'hate' someone. Vanitas is the only exception.

The guy is evil, sorry, I forgot to capitalize it, he is EVIL. He is cruel, arrogant, cunning, full of himself. Even as a kid he would mercilessly bully his own brother like toys just for fun. Never the once have I seen him showing love or care for others. I remember someone has said that Vanitas and I are like polar opposites of each other, despite the fact that we have the identical faces.

The lucky thing is that Uncle's family moved away when we started elementary school. Oh well, I mean 'lucky' only as for Vanitas' part. It was unfortunate that Ven had to leave us too. I don't know about Roxas but I was saddened for quite a while after they left. He probably felt worse, because as I can remember he used to be very close to his twin cousin Ven, if not closer than to me. Well, that was when we were still very young. You know, a lot of things would change after you grow up. I don't know about him now, but I am quite excited that we get to see Ven again.

When that day I see the blond boy in the crowd, I feel my heart has skipped a beat.

Did I mention he and Roxas look exactly the same? Okay, yes I did. But I was referring to the past when we were still kids. I've had no idea what he looks like now. I am totally stunned when I see him the first time in these many years. He…he still looks EXACTLY the same as Roxas. Pale porcelain skin, sun-kissed spiky hair, crystal blue eyes, all the same. Even their choices of clothing are still quite the same. There's only one thing different about them. Ven…I don't know why, but he seems to have this sad vibe around him, he looks much gentler and softer than Roxas. He smiles softly, or weakly, behind that smile, I can see sadness, or is it just me? I seriously don't why, but ever since his seemingly-sad smile caught my eyes, I find myself no longer able to move my gaze away from him.

* * *

><p>"Ven! I'm so glad to see you again!"<p>

Roxas looks very happy to see our cousin again. He immediately wraps his arms around Ven to give him a bear hug cheerfully. On the contrary, Ven seems hesitating about whether he should return the gesture or something, he doesn't hug back instantly but only after a good few seconds he finally put his arms around Roxas in return.

"I'm so glad to see you too."

I can feel something stir in my stomach when I hear the soft and somewhat shy voice from our blond cousin. I start mentally debating whether I should give him a hug too or not. He…he just looks too much like Roxas. But my debate is soon cut off by the cold dark voice from my back.

"Ventus, what are you doing here?"

Ven immediately let go of Roxas and distances himself from Roxas a few steps away. "N-nothing…"

I frown at the sudden change of atmosphere. But to be polite, I still turn my head and greet our eldest cousin. "Hey, Vanitas."

But he completely ignores me, like I'm just the air or something at the background. He walks straight towards his twin, glaring him coldly, "I asked you a question. Nothing is not the answer."

"I…I was just saying hey to Roxas…"Once again, Ven smiles, but weakly. Did I just hear his voice shaking a bit? That weak smile, it looks as if he's begging Vanitas to have some mercy to him.

As if the guy knows what mercy is.

"Saying means you only use your voice cord, not arms." Vanitas's voice sounds dark and dangerous as he gets close to Ven. To our surprise, He suddenly grabs Ven's arm roughly, and wraps one of his arm around Ven's waist to pull his body close to his own. He forces Ven into his arms, into a position looking like he's claiming the ownership of the boy…What the fuck?

"…Vani, please don't…not in front of them…" Ven instantly blushes, face turning deep red from shame. He tries to protest in whispers, but we only hear Vanitas' twisted low laughter in return. Geez, the guy definitely sounds lunatic.

I'm beyond astonishing. So is Roxas. Vanitas makes it too obvious. Everyone would figure out by the look of it, there's something…something between them.

I feel my heart rate abnormally speed up. I steal a peek at Roxas, wanting to know what his reaction is to this. I see him scowl with disapproval…repulsion…disgust.

Now I feel my heart sink down into the pit.

As I turn my sight back to our cousins, I feel I suddenly have trouble to breathe as my chest feels tight and heavy with dark emotions. I'm overwhelmed by what I see in Vanitas' piercing golden eyes. Possessiveness and lust – he's not even hiding a single bit of it. How could he show his possessiveness for his own brother in front of other people like that? ! How could he? !

Then I realize one thing. I'm just being envious of Vanitas.

Vanitas is completely the polar opposite of Sora. He's evil, cruel, heartless. He laughs at moral and ethic. He never gives a fucking shit to how the others feel or think. He throws them all into the trash bin. Whatever he wants, he will take it by any means – Vanitas can do what this coward Sora can't do.

So I **envy** him. I **envy** him like mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just to say, Seven Deadly Sins is planned to be a collection of Vanitas-centric stories. I already have quite solid ideas for 'Gula (gluttony)', 'Ira (wrath)', 'Accidia (sloth)' and this one 'Invidia (envy)', but I've no idea what to write for 'Superbia (pride)', 'Avaritia (greed)' and 'Luxuria (lust)' yet. Anyone wants to give any suggestions? Anyone interested in the idea at all?

Okay, Invidia is not strictly-speaking Vani-centric but I have a feeling Vani is going to totally steal the show in the end. Poor Sora. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia<strong>

03

After dinner, I finally find a chance to talk to Ven, alone. I can't help but want to ask him something.

Vanitas has bluntly showed us during the day that he is now even worse than before. I can't even imagine how someone could be so vicious and cruel to their own family. I don't even want to believe that he's related to us.

At first I've thought what Vanitas has done earlier means he loves Ven, they are in a relationship. But I've got it all wrong. What Vanitas has done later the day proves that I'm wrong. That jerk isn't capable of loving. He loves no one but himself. If he truly loves Ven, he wouldn't have bullied Ven so badly in front of other people. It's not like those harmless teases you normally see between siblings. It's more like…abuses. What Vanitas has done could really hurt Ven's feeling and pride, and he doesn't even care, he doesn't fucking care! I don't believe anyone can hurt their loved ones like that. It just doesn't make any sense at all! Then, if Vanitas doesn't love Ven, does that mean he's just… Okay, I don't even want to get to there. Maybe they are not what I think they are at first place. Maybe I just think too much.

"Hey Ven." I take the seat next to Ven who is sitting quietly at the corner, alone.

"…Hey Sora." He greets me with a smile, but then quickly moves his eyes away from me.

"You okay?" I ask concernedly. He looks even paler than before.

But he only replies with a nod. Somehow I feel there's a sudden anger rising inside me.

"Ven, why do you still let Vanitas push you around?"

"N-No, it's not like that…he is just..." He lowers his head like he finds something interesting on the floor, still avoiding my eyes.

"Don't lie. You know, everyone can see it."

Ven doesn't say anything for a while, then he slowly shakes his head, "…Actually, he's really not that bad when it's just two of us. It's just when we're around people…I guess, he just likes to show off…a bit."

What the hell? Bullying your own brother to show off? That jerk. He really pisses me off. Now I really feel bad for Ven. I can't imagine myself living with such an ass brother. If Vanitas was my twin, I definitely would have murdered him by now. How can Ven stand this all his life?

"Why don't you fight back?"

He shakes his head again. He finally lifts his head up and looks at me with a weak smile. "Like I said, it's really not that bad when we are alone. He…He is my brother after all."

A sudden sharp pain hit my chest when I see that fake smile. My heart aches. I don't want to see that beautiful face – a face identical to Roxas – shadowed by such a sad expression.

"…Don't smile like that. It doesn't suit you."

Before I realize, my hand has already moved to cup his cheek, my thumb brushing the corner of his lips, as if I am trying to brushing away that sad smile of his.

"Sora…" But he quickly takes my hand away from his face, "Thank you Sora. But it's okay. I'm really fine."

I want to say something more, but the sudden voice of Vanitas coming from the entrance of the room makes me jump instantly. I quickly distance myself away from Ven, remembering what happened in the morning. I don't want to give Vanitas another chance to embarrass Ven again. It's already enough for him.

* * *

><p>I have no idea that night would change my life forever.<p>

That night in my dream, instead of Roxas, who is always the main subject of my dream, I see Ven. I know it is Ven because of that smile, that weak, sad, fake smile. And the dream scared me shitless.

* * *

><p><em>AN: sorry for the really short chapter. I'll try to get the next one done soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Just so you know, I've started a drabble challenge _Yotsuko 20 Theme_ that is dedicated to VanVen and Soroku pairing. I put it under Character Vanitas and Ventus, but I hope my Soroku readers also get a chance to check it out. Also, sorry for not updating this story sooner.

**Disclaimer**: don't own KH. I want to quote SoraxRoxasFTW's disclaimer, "If I did own Kingdom Hearts, Sora would be screwing Roxas into oblivion." XD

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia<strong>

04

Ven and Vanitas have transferred to our high school after they move back to the island. We now have more chance to see each other. I don't know whether it's a good thing or bad thing.

One thing I know is very bad. Vanitas is in almost all of my classes. For some reason he always picks on me. I try to ignore him but only fail miserably. I don't know why, but he has managed to get me fall into his trap every single time. I lose my cool every time he provokes me. It's not like I'm a hot-headed guy. I just can't help but lose control of myself every time that jerk picks a fight. Blame my testosterone.

It's even more frustrating that I can't defeat him. He always wins our fight. Fuck, the guy can easily parry my punches. He moves faster than me. I hate to admit but he's a lot more skilful in fighting than me. And you know what the worst is? He's also very smart, evilly cunning. If we ever get caught, I am always the one who get all the scolds and blames from the teachers and parents. He always manages to make them believe that I'm the bad kid and he's the victim. Damn Vanitas, if he wants, he can deceive the whole world. As much as I hate to say, but he indeed is the most intelligent one among four of us. He even gets the best grades! Evil and smart – I've got more reasons to envy him.

On the other hand though, I get to see Ven more often thanks to the fighting. Every time I get beaten up by Vanitas, Ven would try to come to see me alone, check on my injuries and make apology to me, even though it's not his fault at all.

I'm more than happy to see him. I don't know. I guess I just need someone to distract me from thinking about Roxas all the time. Well, seeing him isn't being that helpful though, since you all know _his face_ reminds me of **who**. But…but still, there's something different between him and Roxas.

I have soon learnt that he and Vanitas are indeed in a 'relationship'. Incestuous relationship, an abusive one. It all started when Vanitas raped him. Rape…Fuck Vanitas.

I never dare to _think_ once the word rape, let alone to _do_ it! Yet I can't deny myself that my heartbeats abnormally speeded up and got somehow turned on when Ven told me that. I can't believe myself that the sinful thought actually excites me. No, no, no, I can't. I can't think that way! I can never ever hurt Roxas! Not that!

It takes Ven a lot of courage to tell me the truth, the truth about their sinful relationship. He told me he couldn't hide it from me anymore because I'm being too sincere to him. When he told me everything, he had this sad but determined smile on his face. He said no matter how I would look at him after I learnt the truth, he just couldn't conceal it in front me anymore.

My heart clenched painful as he was telling his story. It made me feel sick, a very sick feeling stirring in my stomach. It was not him who made me feel sick. It was, it was…Fuck, I wanted to punch Vanitas, beat him, or even kill him. But all I could do at that moment was to give Ven a warm comforting hug. I have to let him know that I am not disgusted by him. It's not his fault, nothing is his fault. He doesn't deserve this.

So he gave me a thankful smile in return. Not those faked, robotic ones but a sincere, beautiful one. My heartbeat almost stopped right there.

How long has it been since the last time Roxas gave me one of that kind of smile? Damnit, my heart starts throbbing painfully again once I think of him. All I feel is the despair. He will never ever return my feelings, never understand how I feel for him. The agony of one-side love is just too much. I don't want to take it all alone any more. I need someone to hear me. I just need someone to understand this me, someone that can accept who I really am. So I told _him_. I told my dark secret to Ven no matter how insane it might sound.

He was surprised at first. Why wouldn't he? But then he smiled with understanding. He gently rubbed my back in sympathy as if I was his baby brother and he's comforting me. He said he totally understand how I feel. I didn't believe him. How could he understand this? Is he also in one-side love with someone?

The answer completely shocked me. He loves Vanitas. No matter how horribly Vanitas treats him, he still loves him, even though the guy probably would only mock his affection if he knows.

Fuck. It doesn't make sense at all. It's completely insane! What kind of twisted love is that? It's completely unacceptable! Funny huh? Like I can say my love for Roxas is acceptable and not twisted?

Though I still can't accept the fact he's in love with Vanitas, ever since he has admitted his true feeling to me, I find myself become even more close to him. Much to my fear, I don't know since when but it turns out thinking of him yields more heartache than thinking of Roxas.

But Vanitas is a very controlling guy. After a while, it becomes less often for Ven to come to see me. I don't know if it is because Vanitas has found out about our secret meetings or what. Hell, I make it sound like me and Ven are in an affair and I'm afraid of being caught.

I laugh at my own ridiculous thought. Why should I be afraid? What should I fear? I'm already as corrupted as I am. I **am** ridiculous.

* * *

><p>It seems Lady Luck is on my side for once. Our uncle planned to bring Vanitas and only Vanitas back to Radiant Garden to visit Grandpa Xehanort during the summer break. They would be staying there for the whole month. Everyone knows Vanitas is Grandpa's favourite grandchild, because they are the same type of human, controlling, manipulative and cold-hearted. Whatever, I don't give a shit to them. All I know is that during this whole month, I can see Ven all I want without fearing of anything.<p>

And I fucked him the night Vanitas left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I should change the character category to Sora and Ventus since there's going to be a SoVen lemon in the next chapter. Should I?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Just realized the last update of this story was like one year ago…omg I'm such a bad author. I'm terribly sorry for not update this one sooner. I had a major writer block when trying to write the lemon for this chapter coz I really suck at writing smuts…But since I'm still getting reviews for this story, I guess I shouldn't give it up just yet. Thank you to those who are still interested in this long forgotten story.

**Warning**: Incestuous Yaoi, substitution. This chapter contains Sora x Ven lemon. Lots of smex. Don't like don't read. (I decided to keep the story under Sora and Roxas category for now since it eventually will end up being Soroku, but if anyone feels uncomfortable about the lemon and think I should change it to Sora and Ven category, please let me know.)

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Deadly Sins: Invidia<strong>

05

Since Uncle and Vanitas will be away for the whole month, Ven will be having meals with my family in our house. But he didn't come the first evening when Vanitas left, excused himself for not feeling too well. So my parents sent me to deliver the food to him.

I was so shocked when I saw him that night. He had bruises on his face. Dry blood clotted at the corner of his lips. Not only his face, his arms were also covered with bruises and cuts! No need to ask, I knew immediately who did this. That fucking bastard!

Rage completely blinded my mind. My heart ached so painfully that I had to hug him tight to comfort him. I want to use whatever insignificant power I have to stop his hurt and ease his pain. How could Vanitas do this to him? How could he? !

He was silently shedding tears in my arms. I couldn't do anything else but let his tears quietly rolling down his bruised cheek. My words stuck in my throats. I didn't dare to ask what happened, that would only bring the horrible memory back to him and hurt him more. All I could do was to let his head rest on my shoulder, circling my arms around his torso to let him know that he was not alone, that everything would be okay.

He eventually broke the long silence between us, starting to thank me. He was mumbling thanks to me for my kindness. He said I was too kind but he didn't deserve it.

No! It's not true! You deserve it!

I no long wanted to hear his self-abandoning words, so I sealed his lips with my own mouth.

Fuck it. I know this is wrong. Completely wrong. Wrong in every fucking sense. But I couldn't care more! I just didn't want to hear those broken words anymore! I just didn't want to see that face, a face so similar to Roxas, stained with desperate tears anymore! That's it. That's just it!

I started kissing him like crazy. His body froze. He didn't push me away but allowed me to kiss him, staying still like a doll…until that moment he started to kiss me back.

That moment, I tasted blood. I tasted sweet, salty, bitter and blood in his mouth.

He kissed me back as lost as I was. The moment our tongues tangled together into a heated dance, all the morals, ethics, rationals and sanity completely evaporated from our mind. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I pushed him into his bed, hovered on top of him, tore his shirt open. As soon as I saw all the bruises crawling on his pale torso, my ever-growing rage reddened my eyes. I started kissing his body like mad. My own tears blurred my vision. How the fuck could he hurt him like this!

I kissed him hard on the skin with anger, trying to cover all the bruises with my own marks, ignoring the fact he was moaning painfully and his body was trembling and writhing underneath me. He didn't stop me nevertheless, instead he _moaned_ my name. That moan turned me on hard.

All of our clothes was gone within a second. His golden locks spread against the white sheet as I pinned his slim body down again. I felt completely lost when I started to kiss his face. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this way but I couldn't help myself at all. Roxas…he looked so much like Roxas…Steamy blue eyes written with desire, flushed beautiful face lost in lust, that's one picture I only dare to imagine in my dreams but now it all became real. No matter how much I reminded myself he was not Roxas, this was Ven, Ven was the one I want to comfort, he was the one I was kissing right now, but in the end I could no longer tell the difference between them. Look at his face. He _was_ my Roxas, he was the Roxas I longed to claim as my own from the very beginning…

Fuck it.

I'm not better than Vanitas. No, I'm even worse.

Anger, pain, guilt, all and all only added fuel to my lust. But I didn't know how to proceed next, didn't know how to fulfil the hungry animal inside me. I was inexperienced. I was still a virgin. I never had sex with anybody up till then. All I could do was to pin him underneath me, kissing and biting his neck with blind passion, rubbing my aching member against his. I want him. I so fucking want him.

He noticed my green. So he spread his legs apart for me. He arched his back and lifted his hips to show me where I could penetrate his body. He taught me how to violate him.

He put two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva, then he started stretching himself for me. Watching his fingers sliding in and out of his own anus and him wincing and panting made my cock throbbing like fuck. I no longer could take it so I grabbed his wrist. He smiled to me in turn with understanding. He further spread apart his legs, got a hold on my cock with one hand, guiding my rock-hard thing to aim at his inviting hole. He guided me to intrude his body. He willingly gave himself to me.

I thrust into him without any hesitation and I felt heaven. Fucking god, he was _so_ tight. He was so fucking tight that it was almost painful at the beginning. But beyond the pain, this ungodly blissful friction completely blew up my mind. The sensation of having my cock completely sheathed in his ass was hundred and thousand times better than me jerking myself off. Masturbating was nothing compare to this. Feeling his hot tight ass squeezing around my throbbing cock completely drove me crazy. Out of male instincts, I started to move, but then I heard his painful moan. If it was even painful to me, I bet it was hurting like a bitch to him. I froze despite the wanting to move, I could feel the sweat start wetting my forehead. I had to hold back my breath to prevent myself from moving, to let him adjust. But then he smiled weakly at me again, telling me he was fine, I can keep going. So I kept going with my instinct. I experimentally slid myself out of his ass a little, then pounded back all the way in. Fucking god. The stimulation was just too much. I wanted nothing but more of this euphoric bliss so I started to ram into him fiercely, again and again. At one point I retreated myself wholly and then thrust back into his hole with full strength. I must have hit something inside him so hard for he _screamed_ my name out in ecstasy.

His screaming…sounded so fucking delicious.

_Roxas, scream more for me!_

I lifted his legs up to hook on my shoulders. I firmly grabbed his butt cheeks with both of my hands, lifting his ass higher into the air so that I have more access to his ungodly tight entrance. I picked up my pace, pulling out and ramming back in faster and faster. The slight pain from before was all gone by now, only the unbelievable heat and tightness of his passage welcomed me, creating this god-forsaken friction that made I craving for more. I forged all my strength to the lower half of my body for I wanted to _fuck_ him as hard as I could. I wanted to hit that something inside him again to make him scream for me _more_ and _louder_.

And he did scream louder, though I could no longer tell whether he screamed out in pain or in ecstasy. His moans sounded he was in pain but at the same time he made it sound like he was in pure euphoria as well.

I could care less. As long as he was screaming for me, as long as he was moaning my name along with his breathless panting, I could care nothing else in this world anymore but pounding all I have into his body.

"...Ngh, ahhh…Sora! Oh god, Sora…Sora…Agh, ngh, ngh…there…Harder! Oh Sora! Harder!..."

I kept thrusting, thrusting, thrusting into him, not wanting to stop. I thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. I penetrated him as deep as possible, not caring anymore if I was hurting him. I want to reach the deepest inside him, making him completely **mine**.

I finally made Roxas belong to me! He is mine now, **mine!**

I lost all my controls, all my sanity. I could see nothing but blissful white lights behind my eyelids. I could hear nothing but _his_ sinfully delicious moaning of my name. I could feel nothing but how tight _his_ inner wall clenching on my pulsing cock, making the heat that was building up in my lower abdomen so unbearable that I felt like to explode. Suddenly, his ring of muscle tightened almost impossibly around my member as he reached his orgasm.

That pushed me over the edge too.

"Roxas! I'm cumming!"

I shouted out as I ejaculated all my semen inside his ass.

Not till my mind cooled down a bit from cloud nine a moment after did I realize what I have just done.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. What have I done! I just shouted out _his name_ while releasing my load inside _Ven_.

I felt Ven's body trembling uncontrollably underneath me. I saw tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes onto the white sheet. His tears tore my heart apart. Regret overwhelmed me.

"I'm sorry Ven. I'm so sorry. I-I…"

I embraced him as tight as possible, I kept telling him how sorry I was. I wanted to say I didn't mean to but both of us knew what a fat lie it was.

I'm the worst, worse than Vanitas.

"…Sora, don't say sorry, coz I'm not sorry…" He whispered weakly with his husky voice, smiling softly at me like he always does despite his tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"…I don't mind…I don't mind who you see through me…  
>…I don't mind of being <em>his<em> substitution.  
>…All I want is your tenderness, your gentle embrace that Vanitas is never willing to give me.<br>…See? I'm using you too. We both are taking advantage of each other. So don't say sorry."

"…Sora, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry…"

I held him closer to me. My own tears started running down my face. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I thought I already forgot what crying was like ever since my realization of how hopeless my love for Roxas was. I thought I was already numbed by the cruel reality. But that night, in his arms, I cried. I cried like a baby.

That night was only the beginning of our twisted 'relationship'.

* * *

><p>He's fucking gorgeous. I don't care about my choice of words. I never thought a guy could look so gorgeous and erotic like him. Like now, he crawled himself in between my legs, working so hard to please me with his little wicked tongue slowly licking along my erected shaft. His golden locks stuck to his scalp due to the sweats left by our last sex session not long ago. His naked slim body was still tainted with flushed pink color and my marks all over, while his pale ass perking seductively into the air, so fucking inviting. He then parted his bruised lips to suck my tip, engulfing my cock into his warm moist cavern, bobbing his head up and down to give me that god-forsaken pleasure again.<p>

Fuck it. Just by watching him like this, I could already shoot my whole load into his mouth right there right then. I couldn't stop my wild fantasy, imagining it was Roxas blowing me, but I knew I would never be able see such a wanton expression on Roxas' face. Only if I could see Roxas' face like this…oh fuck! My cock immediately responded to my thought, it hardened even more right inside his mouth. He moaned as my member suddenly got larger without warning, he could hardly capture my enlarged fucking pole in between his lips.

But he tried anyway. Next moment, he deepthroated my cock without gagging a single bit. I know what it meant. He must be so used to do this with Vanitas. Dark emotions of jealousy washed over my mind as I grabbed his head by a fistful of blond hair. He moaned at my action, skilfully using the ring of muscle in his throat to grind around my member, squeezing my leaking tip, while his experienced tongue stroking along the base of my shaft teasingly. Fucking god. His blow job always brought me the equal amount of pleasure as I fuck his ass.

I was in no mood to hold back so I already started to thrust into his throat. He mewled submissively as I hit deeper, the vibration only increasing the sensation. He mewled and moaned intentionally so that more electrics were generated along my fucking pole, sending more thrills up to my spine.

He's so fucking good…

I groaned like an animal, firming my grip of his head, forcefully thrusting my cock into his mouth without any restrain like I was actually fucking his asshole. He kept moaning like he was in torment which turned me on even more, his overflooding saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as I kept sliding in and out of his heavenly cavern. I'm so close, so close, so fucking close.

"Roxas…I'm gonna cum!"

It's not the first time I shouted out _his_ name in my orgasm, but his body still froze at my grunt, so that so he didn't manage to catch my cock with his mouth when I exploded. I jerked all my seeds right onto his face.

My creamy essences covered his pretty face, streaming down along his chin, dripping onto the white sheet beneath us. He lifted his head up to look into my eyes. I saw hurt in his cerulean eyes, but he was still smiling at me, his eyes still full of lust and want along with the hurt. I was completely enchanted by his seductive expression. He's so fucking arousing. I can't resist him. It didn't take too long that my buddy down there came back to life.

"Ven…I'm sorry. Can't control myself…"

"It's okay, Sora…it's okay…"

He let me cup and caress his cheeks. I slowly licked off my own liquid from his face in apology. He then lied himself down on his back, inviting me to lie on top of him, wanting me to cover his body with mine.

"Sora…embrace me…love me…**fuck me**…"

He snaked his arms around my neck, his lips rubbing gently against my ear lobe as he whispered the needing words into my ear, his legs wrapping around my waist, stroking my sensitive spots on my sides with his inner thighs. He writhed slightly underneath me, teasingly rubbing my cock with his butt cheeks.

The hot blood in my head was boiling. All my reasoning was long gone. I couldn't say no to him. How could I resist to his lewd seduction? He told me his body was all mine now, I could do whatever I wanted to him. He turned me into a fucking hungry _animal_, always hungry for his body. I just can't have enough of him.

So I did what I wanted. I once again penetrated his hole with all my force. I learnt quickly from experience that he liked it rough. So I did him raw. He didn't need preparation anyway, for his hole was still full of my cum from our last session, making his entrance all slick and easy to enter.

I fucked him hard, so hard that I became afraid that I might break him. But much to my surprise, he asked for _more_. His feminine voice screamed my name in high pitch, asking me to fuck him _deeper, faster, HARDER_.

"Ah! Agh! Sora! Sora! You're stretching me sooooo good! I want more! Give me more! Ngh! Agnh! Sora! Fuck me harder!"

It's not enough, not enough yet. I want more too, more, more, MORE!

"Oh Roxas!..Ha…ha...My Roxas! Ha…ha…Roxas! Roxas! Cum for me, Roxas!"

I panted like a beast as I continuously pounding in and out of his ass, my hoarse voice calling out _that name_ again and again. I called him Roxas on purpose. I did it on purpose, for I know every time I called him Roxas, he would violently shake his head in pain against the pillow, his blond hair all messed up, covering his tear-stained and lust-written face and spreading across the white pillow. It's one of the most erotic scenes I'd love to see again and again.

Every time I called him Roxas, he would violently writhe his body underneath me, his nails would dig deeper and harder into the muscles of my back, scratching wildly across my back like crazy kitten, leaving trails of angry red on my skins and creating prickling pains that only further stimulated my sex drive.

Every time I called him Roxas, his inner walls would spasm uncontrollably, grinding, clenching, clamping onto my joy stick like no tomorrow, his asshole would tighten around my cock than ever, bringing me up to the highest heaven possible.

"Arhh! Sora!"

"Roxas! Cum with me!"

I growled Roxas' name and shot all of my semen into Ven's ass once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again:** One of the guest reviewers said they'd expect much more from Sora. Err…sorry he disappointed you. But it's really not his fault for I think he would be divine if he could resist to the seduction coming from the person who looks identical to his love. XD  
>I guess I'm the weird one. Am I the only one love to see Venny being the seemingly innocent and vulnerable uke but in fact he's indeed a manipulative masochist slutty bitch at core? XD<br>Ah never mind. I hope you at least enjoyed the smut.


End file.
